The Naked Truth
by Asherrley
Summary: A sigh, " I'm sorry" he breathed, as if he knew I saw. Draco has a fiance, what happens when she finds out about his relationship with the youngest Weasley?
1. Of the Truth

So I found this story saved on my computer from a while ago. There are only a million mistakes and things I would write differently, but as of this moment I am too lazy to fix them. However, seeing as how the rest of the story has yet to be finished the following chapters should be a little better.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Maybe if I didn't attend a different school it'd still be the same. Maybe if I had gone to go to Hogwarts in the first place, maybe if I were prettier, slimmer, nicer. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with all this heartbreak.

Winter of my 7th year.

Taking a break from school was like heaven. As soon as the carriage landed at the green grass plains I jumped out with my heavy luggage. Ready to take on my summer vacation. From afar I could already see mums beautiful face and Misha's cheeky smile. Spending a whole 4 months away is just way too long. With my arms wide open I ran towards them knocking a couple of people over on my way.

"Shay honey!" mum yelled while strangling me with her hug. I felt arms around my thigh and saw Misha, my 5 year old brother hugging me with his toothy grin spread across his flushed cheeks. I held back tears as I pulled away from my mums embrace and looked her straight in the face. Her eyes were dropping a little and her wrinkles were increasing but nevertheless she was still the most beautiful women.

I looked behind her,"Wheres Draco?"

Not finding him anywhere on the plains I looked at my mum.

"Oh darling he's arriving this afternoon, Narcissa has invited us to accompany her to Kings cross." Mum took my lumpy luggage from Misha who was currently struggling with picking it up. I followed my mum to the car while my heart leaped with excitement. I hadn't seen Draco in months!

The whole afternoon I was unable to sit still for more than 2 minutes. Thoughts of Draco filled my whole mind. The stories I have to tell him, the things to do. Finally at 4:30 mum drove us to Kings Cross where Draco was headed. Last after the defeat of Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy along with my father were captured and thrown into Azkaban. None of us were more mournful than Draco who really saw a change of heart in his father. Before dad went away he made mum promise she would do everything in her power to get Draco and I married. Narcissa was given similar orders. Having been dating for two years Draco and I didn't mind. We were more than happy to comply as soon as we graduated.

But something was about to change and I was ignorant to it then.

I waited impatiently as students began to unload from the train waving halfheartedly to some family and friends. I scanned the crowd looking for a trace of golden hair. My eyes were drawn to the very front, captured by a gleam of blond locks flying with the wind. I smiled. Draco. I pushed my way through the crowd of crying parents and students to the very front. But as I neared him my breath caught in my throat.

He was as beautiful as ever. Pale blond hair flying in the wind, black robes hung casually over his broad shoulders, his lean form resting on the side of the train. His face was not facing me but I could already see the stormy gray orbs that await me. But what stood facing him was what stopped me. A girl, our age perhaps younger stood in front of him, eyes closed, arms out stretched, lips touching. I froze right where I was standing, waiting for him to push her away, to slap her, to yell at her, to do something. But minutes passed and nothing happened he only held her closer.

I spun on my heels, hands covering my eyes, they were dry. Was I the only one excited no ecstatic to finally see him again? I made my way back shoving people in my way, earning a couple of glares. I stood right behind my mum pretending to look around for Draco.

"Shay, you didn't find Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh no, there were too many people." I replied avoiding her eyes.

After 5 more minutes Draco finally emerged from the crowd. Narcissa immediately attacked him with hugs and kisses. Mum and Misha embraced him next asking questions about school and life. I quietly slipped into the crowd blending in with rejoined families.

"Oh she was just here. Don't worry she's probably just shy." I heard my mum tell Draco.

I followed a huge group of red heads through the magic barrier and onto platform 9. I watched as they held each other lovingly and as the mother wiped tears from her eyes. I noticed A mess of black hair standing out from the fiery reds of the others. I looked intently at the boy. Harry Potter. I gasped I hadn't seen him since our fourth year! I had accompanied my friend Fleur to the Triwizards tournament held at Hogwarts (just to see Draco of whom I was crushing on).

I searched the sea of red and found one more odd ball. Hermione! Hermione and I were like the forbidden couple, except friends. Being a pureblood and VERY close to Voldemorts inner circle of death eaters. But during our fourth year we met millions of times in the library discussing subjects such as Potions and Ancient ruins.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I yelled as I pushed past the Weasley family.

Hermione turned at the sound of her voice her bushy hair flying all over the place. I smiled and jumped on her embracing her tightly.

"ommph" She hugged my back hesitantly.

She pulled away and stared at me, puzzled. After a few seconds she grinned and I hugged her again.

"Shay! I haven't seen you in forever, I got a new owl and she doesn't know where anything was so I was unable to write for quite a while. So how have you been? What are you doing here? Oh right Duh you're here to pick up Malfoy. He really is such a fowl person, but I suppose he has changed, but then again he was just bullying some first year on the train when we were suppose to be on patrol duty. However that first year was violating the rules by running up and down the train and...Whats wrong?" She asked noticing my face fell at the mention of Draco.

"Oh its nothing really, just a little tired." I waved off, Hermions didn't look completely convinced, but knew better than to push.

I was suddenly aware of the sets of eyes that were staring intently at me.

"Hermione, dear, who is your friend?" Said the mother Weasley gesturing towards me.

"Oh, silly me. This is Shay, she goes to school in the states." Hermione introduced. I flashed them a tiny smile, oddly conscious of their obvious gawking.

"Well a friend of Hermione's is a friend of the Weasleys." Molly beamed, and I couldn't help but grin back at the lovely woman.

I said my goodbyes, but not without a promise to have dinner at the Burrow the following week. As I made my way back to the circle of blonds I braced myself for the heartbreak I was sure to face. My neck heated up and my hands clenched into fists. I was overwhelmed with hurt and anger. Not sure which emotion to turn to. I smiled as I neared my mum, Draco saw me first and immediately returned my smile. I wondered if his was as fake as mine.

"Ah, there you are, where'd you go? Nevermind that, Draco here had missed you like crazy. Why don't you guys go to Diagon Alley for a while and come back for dinner?" Mum asked.

"Actually I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just go home and rest, but you all go ahead." I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"Just tired from the trip. I'll just rest for a bit, and I'll definitely be up for dinner." I assured her.

Draco reached out to give me a hug, but I disapparated before his arms could touch my burning skin.

...

I landed with a pop on my soft cushioned bed. I screamed with my face in the pillow. Letting out all the frustration and anger I had bottled up. All that excitement I had turned in to hurt. My mind was filled with a million questions. How long had it been going on? What was her name? How did it happen? Why did it happen?

I heard a faint pop, and lifted my head slightly to see Draco standing with his back turned towards me. I quickly dropped my head and closed my eyes. I evened my breathing and pretended to be asleep. Draco walked silently towards me. I heard him kneel next to my bed. I almost leaped in surprise when I felt his fingers caress my face. I was brought back to the many times I had pretended to be asleep just so I could stay in his arms a little longer, and he would softly stroke my face. His finger traced small circles on my cheek, and the his breath tickled my expose neck, indicating he was in fact very close. I had to fight down the urge to sit up and punch him in the face. I felt him press his lips to the base of my neck where it met my shoulders and very slowly he got up. I stayed still for a few seconds and heard him shuffle his feet.

A sigh, " I'm sorry" he breathed, as if he knew I saw.

...

I woke several hours later to complete darkness. I sat up slowly and stretched out my arms, hearing my elbows pop. My mouth was dry and I was in desperate need of a shower. I swung my feet on the flush carpet and pulled back the heavy curtains to let in some sunlight. My room looked just as I had left it, clean and tidy. Pictures of Draco were tacted to my wall, his old nimbus 2001 sat the the corner, his maroon robes hung on my chair, and books he had given me over the years laid all over the room. It was silly how much of my life revolved around this boy. I felt the agony starting to boil at the pit of my stomach and decided a nice long bath would be lovely. Grabbing a towel I walked briskly into my bathroom. Stripping of my school robes I submerged myself in the hot bath. Feeling every single nerve starting to relax. The lavender aroma of the soap urged me to close my eyes and continue breathing. I bathed till my fingers resembled little raisins. Just as I got up there was a knock on my door. Quickly dressing and performing a drying spell on my hair I pulled open the door.

"Honey, dinners ready." Mum said, tugging me into my room, "Now lets find yous something nice to wear, something that'll make dear Draco's eyes pop out."

I stared at mum for a while thinking about what she said. Perhaps I could show Draco what he was missing, remind him why he loved me. However, if he didn't see it already, I doubt dressing up would make him love me now. So I stood there with the sun slowly setting outside my window, my mum rummaging through my trunk, Draco waiting downstairs, and I started to cry.

Thank you for reading! I will try to update soon.


	2. Of Broken Hearts

I poked apathetically at my green beans, waiting impatiently for the horrendous dinner to to end. Draco stared intently at me from a cross the table willing me to look at him, but I could not. _Will not_. Focusing instead on the piece of roast on my plate I listened uninterestedly to the chatter of our mums. My anger had yet to subside, in fact it was building up at a rather fast pace. I felt my blood boil when he brushed his foot against mine and it took all the power in me not to step on his boots. My mind wandered as I thought of different ways I could torture my dear Draco. I wanted him to feel the pain I had felt, the stab through the heart. Although I wanted to stay mad at him, I could not help feeling weak under his stare. I was vulnerable, and I was naked in his eyes. My anger turned abruptly into agony, I felt once again the melancholy and the pain. My body shook with sobs fighting to break loose.

"Shay dear, what do you think?" Narciassa's voice broke me from my trance. I snapped back to reality and found everyone's eyes one me. I looked blankly at her, confused. Narcissa chuckled, "Have I grown so boring? Your mother and I were asking if you were excited to transfer to Hogwarts."

My heart leaped as I processed her words. "Come again?" I choked.

"The headmistress has accepted your mother's request and is very keen to have you attend Hogwarts. Aren't you happy?"Narcissa looked at me, confused. Surely she thought I'd be ecstatic to attend the same school as her son. I looked across the table, Draco's face was pale as he realized what his mother had just announced. I almost laughed aloud seeing his worried expression. His little _secret_ will be a secret no longer. However, instead of feeling joy or satisfied at his obvious anguish, I only felt heartbroken. Heartbroken by how much he really cared for her.

Smiling I said, "But mum, I would like to finish my education in the states, its my last year after all. Besides, It'll be difficult to blend in at Hogwarts so far into the school year. I wouldn't want to stick out."

"Nonsense Shay. You've wanted to attend Hogwarts for the longest time! Surely Draco will introduce you to some of his friends." Mum replied. Sensing her tone I knew it was best not to argue. I felt helpless as I looked over at Draco. He was staring down at his pumpkin juice. I felt suddenly angry, angry at mum and angry at Draco. I stood up quickly and excused myself. I all but ran to my room and slammed the door shut. This day was just bloody fantastic.

There came a knock on my door. "Shay?" Came Draco's voice from the other side. I melted a bit when I heard him, and I was briefly reminded by all those times he whispered my name. I hear the door unlock and his foot steps come near my bed.

"Shay? Whats wrong? You've been down since you came back from school." He asked concerned

I debated whether I should confront him about what I witnessed. Was I ready to confront him and find out the truth? In my heart I knew the answer was no. I wasn't ready to let him go. It didn't matter how mad I was, I still needed him in my life. He was too important and I loved him too much.

I smiled sadly at him, "Yea, I'm fine. Its just my best friend Shanel from the states has fallen ill and I'm worried." Its amazing how natural the lie sounded, how smooth it flew out of my mouth. I wondered if he was able to spin these lies as easily.

He climbed into bed next to me and snaked his arm around me. I snuggled close to his chest, and I let out my tears. And I was able to cry till my eyes were dry, because he didn't know these tears were for him. He didn't know that my heart broke because of him. He didn't know how torn up I was over him. He didn't know that my whole world revolved around him. He didn't know I just wasn't ready to let him go. He slowly stroke my hair and patted me softly on my back. But the whole time, I wonder if he was even thinking of me, or if his thoughts were actually with _her_.

Sorry this was kind of short. Next one will be in Draco's view on how he fell in love with Ginny. Stay tuned! :)


	3. Of Realizations

Draco Malfoy paced nervously around his room. He knew this day was coming, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He had hoped to put off confronting Shay till a much distant time. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to break her heart. Frustrated beyond insanity Draco tugged at his blond hair. He sat on his bed, his form slumped forward and a long sigh escaped from him. Draco closed his gray eyes and thought back to when Shay and him were still very much in love. He remembered those days with fondness, but they did not illicit the raw emotions that thoughts of Ginny did. He smiled when Ginny's face surfaced in his mind.

He yearned to touch her wild red hair and kiss her soft lips. He missed her terribly, although its only been a grand total of three days since he lost saw her at the station. He stood up suddenly and made to grab his cloak, but stopped himself when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Draco said. He watched as a frail looking Shay drifted into his room. He was reminded of just last summer when Shay would burst into his room without permission. He felt a sudden rush of pity for Shay and worried about how hard she must be taking the sickness of her friend. He felt sad at how broken this Shay seemed to be, and it only made him dread telling her even more. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come to him.

"Draco, I know we made plans to go to dinner today, but I remembered that I made plans with Hermione today. I'm sorry." Draco tensed at the mention of Granger's name, but relaxed when he remembered that Ginny hadn't told her friend about their relationship yet. He reached out his arms and pulled Shay into a tight embrace. He held her against his chest and told her it was alright.

When he pulled away, he noticed that her mood seemed to have brightened from his hug. Draco was delighted he could make her feel better, but he was also scared at how much he effected her.

He watched her walk slowly out of his room, and was once again lost on what he must do.

Shay arrived at the Burrow five minutes late and found Hermione standing outside worried. Shay waved apologetically and explained that she lost track of time while in the shower. Hermione assured her that it was alright. Shay was greeted with a pleasant wave of warmth as she entered the Weasleys' humble adobe. She looked around fascinated at the messy yet comfortable living room. All sorts of interesting objects were scattered about.

Molly Weasley stepped out of the delicious smelling kitchen and greeted Shay with a wide smile.

"Welcome Shay! Dinner will be ready in a bit. Make yourself at home!" Molly gestured to the couches in the middle of the room before returning to her cooking.

Shay heard thumping upstairs and before long she was faced with three heads of red hair.

"Hello, I'm George!"

"And I'm Fred!"

Shay laughed as the twins introduced themselves. She turned exectantly towards the thrid red head, the tallest one. He blushed furiously and his ears turned a bright shade of red.

"This here is Ickle Ronniekins." Said one of the twins.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's Ronald."

"Ron!" Ron corrected,"just Ron."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Shay. Sorry to intrude on your dinner."

"Not at all, mums always got guests over. Ever since the war." Ron explained. Shay grinned and sat down comfortably on one of the couches. Hermione joined her and they began chatting and catching up.

By the time dinner rolled around, Shay had already met most of the family along with some ministry workers that would also be staying for dinner. While she situated herself in the seat next to Hermione, Shay noticed a new member to the group.

She stared curiously at the girl, she looked a bit younger than Shay, but not by much. She was very pretty and demanded attention with her warm brown eyes. Shay could not remember where she had seen the girl, and sat down with a shrug. The girl made her way over to the table and say directly across from Shay.

"Hi! You must be Shay, I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled brilliantly at Shay. And it was then that Shay remembered. She has seen that beautiful smile before. She had seen that pretty face before. Seen those warm brown eyes flutter close in utter bliss, those lips moving in pure passion.

Shay felt her throat close up, and could only manage to smile weakly at the girl. This was her, this was Draco's _her_.

**:) How did you like this chapter? I'm still thinking of Ginny and Draco's story, but it will be revealed soon enough! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Of Strolling

**HELLO. So quite a few mistakes in the first couple of chapters were pointed out to me. I'm sorry about them, but right now I really don't have the time or patience to correct them. **

**Also, I wrote in the first person for the first two chapters and third for the thrid and fourth. Which do you guys prefer? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

"Yes, I-I am. I'm Shay, n-nice to meet you" Shay managed. She forced a small smile and turned to the chattering Weasleys.

This was her. She was the one with Draco, the one that held his heart. Shay found it difficult to breathe and with one hand clutching her chest she stood. She excused herself to go to the loo, but found Hermione following her.

"Shay? Are you alright. You look sickeningly pale, are you ill?" Hermione's worried voice asked through the door of the bathroom.

"I'm alright, just got a bit of a headache. I'll be fine." Shay lied. She looked at herself in the mirror and had never ever felt as ugly as she did at the moment. She pulled at her brown hair willing it to be as beautiful as Ginny's. She wanted to be as freckled, as flushed and as gorgeous as the younger girl. She began to tremble, sobs threatening to break loose. Shay clutched the sink, and watched as her knuckles turned white. She focused on her reflection and all she wanted was to break the glass. To break the ugly face that she saw. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable, so jealous, and so powerless.

The table had already been set when Shay returned to the table. Molly was busy bring platters of food from the kitchen. She sat down in her original seat, and noticed that Ginny was nowhere to be found. To her right Hermione was chatting animatedly with Harry Potter, whom Shay just realized had arrived. She smiled kindly at Harry when their eyes met and asked him how he was doing. He was unable to reply however, because at that moment Ron stumbled into the room making a huge ruckus with the tree he was levitating.

"Ronald. What in the world-" Molly started, but then seeing the tree, rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. Ron smiled sheepishly at the rest and continued moving the tree. He sat it down in the center of the living room. The huge tree made the room look even smaller, but even cozier. Molly came back out and ushered Ron to sit down so they can begin dinner. No one commented on the absence of the youngest Weasley.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, much better than the awkward ones at home. Shay still had no clue as to how she should act around Draco. Although she wanted desperately to confront him, she wasn't ready to face to truth.

After eating the party made their way to the living room, where everyone lounged around laughing and chatting.

Hermione had been talking to Shay about her N.E.W.T.S classes when Shay realized she had forgotten to inform Hermione that she'd be going to school with her.

"Hermione," Hermione stopped talking and looked at Shay questioningly."I forgot to mention to you, that I've gotten accepted into Hogwarts and will be finishing my year with you."

"Shay that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "It'll be fantastic to have a girlfriend around. Harry and Ron are great, but not so understanding as a girl would be. And Ginny's always off with her boyfriend somewhere."

Shay's breath caught in her throat at Hermione's words. She looked away quickly and nodded at Hermione. "Ginny has a boyfriend?"

"Ginny always has a boyfriend." Hermione frowned, "Although, I don't quite know who her current boyfriend is. No matter, I'm sure we'll find out."

Shay hoped Hermione never finds out. It'll be only devastating to lose her friend as well. Shay was sure Hermione would side with Ginny, seeing as how the two seemed close. She smiled at Hermione and made a comment about how she wish to be in Ravenclaw. Their conversation continued and Shay sincerely enjoyed her time at the Weasley's house. Therefor she found it disappointing when it came time to say goodbye.

"Why don't you come with us to Diagon Alley next weekend?" Hermione asked as Shay put on her coat.

"That would be lovely. I'll be waiting for your owl." Shay replied and stepped into the fireplace. Within seconds she was back home in her living room. She made her way up stairs into her room and flopped down on her bed. Shay closed her eyes, and thought about Draco. She still loved him yes, but she knew his feelings for her weren't the same. She wanted desperately to hate him, and to hate Ginny, but she couldn't. She slowly got up from her bed, and had an overwhelming need to see Draco. Shay apparated straight to Draco's room at his manor. The room was dark and silent. Draco wasn't there. Shay remembered with a sense of realization that the youngest Weasley hadn't returned home either.

Shay awoke to the shifting of somone besides her. She opened her eyes and turned slowly to her side. Next to her a head of pale blond hair nestled into her. She had fallen asleep in Draco's bed. She smiled to herself as Draco stirred in his sleep. Shay reached out an arm and patted him lovingly, smoothing down his hair.

She had done this many times before. Draco tended to have nightmares, due to the horrors he witnessed during the war. Shay found that her touch always calmed him down during his night terrors. She was glad to find that he still responded to her caresses. She briefly wondered whether Ginny knew this about him, but she pushed the thought away. She wanted to forget about Ginny at this moment. The night was hers and right now it was next to her that Draco lay.

The next morning Shay felt better than she had in days. Draco was already awake besides her and playing with her curls. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. This was how everything was suppose to be, she thought.

"Any plans for today love?" Draco mumbled next to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she cuddled even closer to him. Shay shook her hear no. "Well then my lady, what do you say to a stroll around Diagon Alley?"

"How about some breakfast first Draco? I'm starving." Shay climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. For today she would forget all about his affair, forget all about Ginny and just enjoy being around him. She was happy that he still obviously cared for her, and she wanted desperately to be with him.

The sun was shining brightly despite the fact that it was winter. People were still dressed in their warmest clothing, however, as they shopped around Diagon Alley. Shay and Draco walked hand in hand down the busy street, stopping once in awhile to visit some shops. There were a few stares and whispers every now and then, when people recognized Draco as the heir to the Malfoy name. They still had not forgotten what him and his father had done on behalf of You-Know-Who.

Draco shrugged the glaring off, but Shay knew he was ashamed of what he had done. She knew he wanted to be accepted, he wanted people to understand he did what he did, because he had to. He had to save his family, just like everyone else during the war.

Shay squeezed his hands in assurance and he smiled weakly back at her. The whole rest of the day, Shay tried her best to enjoy herself. She wanted to cast her worries, stress and heartache away for one day. But it was deemed impossible as she walked around with a heavy heart.

**Thank you for reading! Reviews would be lovely. :)**


End file.
